


blowpop

by sickgirl_mp3



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, blowjobs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickgirl_mp3/pseuds/sickgirl_mp3
Summary: someone gets a homecoming gift of sorts





	blowpop

“I’m home,” Jordan shouts with a sigh, walking inside his house and sitting his suitcases down. 

 

Beyoncé flies down their winding staircase, undone robe floating behind her as she races to him. When she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she almost trips over her own feet, but luckily she doesn't; instead, she just jumps at him with a forceful hug. 

 

“Jordy,” she says between kisses to his face, “missed you so much. So, so, so, so, so much.”

 

“Uh-huh,” Jordan replies happily, “missed you a whole lot too, babe.”

 

“Missed you so much,” Beyoncé says as she kisses and nips at Jordan’s neck, her voice bordering on a whine. 

 

“You must've if you're jumping on me before I can even stand inside the house for two seconds,” Jordan tells her, breathing out a chuckle when she starts to palm him through his pants eagerly. He gingerly grabs her face, making her look at him. 

 

His thumb grazes her bottom lip as they look each at each other. She gives him a single firm squeeze and he sighs at the pressure, which he's become more aware of since he's gotten hard. Beyoncé smiles, biting her lip and sinking to her knees. She undoes his belt and pulls his pants down, giggling when she sees he doesn't have any underwear on. 

 

“Commando?” she asks. 

 

“Was gonna jump you as soon as I got home- you beat me to it- and I didn't want much getting in the way,” Jordan answers. 

 

He unbuttons his shirt and backs against a nearby wall. Beyoncé follows. She kisses and licks down his stomach and the muscles there tense up at the sensitivity. 

 

Beyoncé slicks her hand up with her own spit and starts stroking him. He looks down at her working and smiles. She adds her other hand and starts spitting on his dick, jerking him off a little rougher than usual. He doesn't mind. 

 

“Fuck,” he breathes. 

 

Beyoncé smiles at him again before she takes his head into her mouth, sucking on it gently as her hands still work on him. She slides off him with a pop and repeats the process so many times that Jordan loses count. Her tongue runs along the underside of his dick and she's looking up at him with doe eyes and he thinks he could fall apart at any minute; it’s been so long and she knows what she's doing as always. 

 

Beyoncé takes half of him into her mouth and he moans at the slick, warm feeling. He looks at the way her lips wrap around him so prettily and his head tips back, hands running through his hair as he smiles. He couldn't ask for anything more than this, he thinks. She bobs her head and grabs onto his thighs. 

 

“Missed this a lot too,” Jordan says, tangling his fingers in her hair.

 

Beyoncé hums around him and he hums happily in turn. She unexpectedly deepthroats him, nosing at the hairs that make up his happy trail, and he groans loudly. She pulls off of him and smiles before looking at him expectantly. 

 

“What?” Jordan asks. 

 

Beyoncé wordlessly waits for him to answer his own question. It takes him about 30 seconds. 

 

“Oh,” Jordan says with a grin, “of course. Can I fuck your mouth, Bey?”

 

She nods happily, opening her mouth and letting Jordan guide her head toward him. He thrusts gently, shallowly into her mouth. 

 

“Stick your tongue out.”

 

Beyoncé obliges, and he shudders when he feels it as he keeps going. 

 

“You missed this, huh?”

 

Beyoncé hums around him in agreement and he sighs. 

 

“Good, baby, ‘cause I did too,” Jordan says, biting his lip hard as he looks down at Beyoncé. 

 

He slowly pulls her head further and further until he touches the back of her throat and she gags slightly, breathing out of her nose. He sees tears prick at her eyes and he holds her there for a moment more before he lets her go. She slides off of him slowly and takes in a deep breath. 

 

“You good?”

 

“Yes, J.”

 

“Good.”

 

Beyoncé's apparently decided that she isn't one for conversation anymore, because she takes one of his balls into her mouth and sucks on it while she strokes him determinedly. She keeps eye contact with him and he feels everything in his lower stomach tightening up. 

 

“That’s so good, keep it up and I’m gonna come for you,” Jordan says. 

 

Beyoncé begins to work with twice the fervor. “Want you to come on my face.”

 

“Will do,” Jordan replies. 

 

When he feels like he’s about to come, he stops what she's doing, hurriedly stroking himself until he’s coming onto her face and a little bit of her hair with a noisy combination of grunts, breathy sighs, and broken moans. Beyoncé lightly licks at the head of his dick to get the come that didn't make it onto her face and he takes a deep breath. 

 

“Thank you,” Beyoncé says, wiping at her face with a finger and sucking any come that she gets on it off. When she finishes getting all of it off of her face, she stands up, now face to face with Jordan. 

 

Jordan grabs her face and kisses her languidly, his tongue sliding against hers. He tastes himself. 

 

“You’ve got some come in your hair,” Jordan says between kisses. 

 

“Thank you,” Beyoncé says with a giggle and a hum. 

 

Jordan grins. “Anytime, lovely.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
